


【茸D】Spellbound

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 妈妈我爱你
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 17





	【茸D】Spellbound

【茸D】Spellbound  
选择用了比较习惯的书写手法  
对不起我起初只是想让妈养养崽，妈咪好香(土下座

Summary:妈妈我爱你

*dio单方面性转  
*无替身  
*ok?↓  
==========

*

行行至此，我大抵明白了人总会有些不合时宜的渴求。

那是几乎不受控制、食髓知味的一下又一下挺进母亲湿润的私密处，手不由自主的握上她雪白的乳肉，我才强烈的意识到 －－原来我的母亲这么柔软。

她的头发，她的嘴唇，她的双乳，她的腰腹，她的子宫颈，她的呻吟...她的所有都柔软得不可思议。

我伏在她身上，高潮后有些发愣。然后一滴汗从我的髪梢滴向她的脸颊，从她金色的瞳眸里，我能看见激烈过后张着嘴喘气的自己。  
  
不合时宜、不合时宜，满脑子充斥着这个词汇，不合时宜。然后母亲开口了，音调就像她小时候念诗给我听时一样，像在呢喃却又肯定的，"母亲将儿子产出...只要儿子不死，母亲便是永生的。"

我咽了咽口水，这能称之为谬论吗？但做为母亲'永生'的证明，我知道自己不能轻易的死去，而她也不会让我轻易的死去。

"您彷佛是个预言家，并不是您默许我的失控，而是这一切尽在您预料之中。"

我好不容易找回声音，母亲的手抚上我的脸颊，她说:"初流乃，初流乃。"她的声音染着怜爱，"人总是忍不住猜测事态走向，却忘了任其发展也是一种乐趣。"

我忍不住颤抖着吻上她的额间，毕竟对于一个孩子而言，没有什么比得到母亲的宽恕更令人安心了。

*  
  
打从我有印象起，汐華小姐－－请允许我这么称呼她，汐華小姐和乔巴拿先生结婚时，我便被称为'乔鲁诺·乔巴拿'，取代了那个叫'汐華初流乃'的自己。

那是我还很小的时候，听见了其它孩子会将身边照顾自己、那个年长的女性称呼为'母亲'－－我在街上看到了四、五个这样的情况。母亲，母亲，母亲，随着小孩子的呼唤，他们身边那个女性也会欢快的附和着，她们会露出笑容，彷佛这个词汇是能让人快乐的魔法。

我观察了这样的情况将近一个礼拜，暗暗在心底认为这是一个好词。年幼的我在某天晚上鼓起勇气，对着汐華小姐，尽管她总是对我爱理不理，我对她说:"母亲。"

她先是瞪大双眼，然后可怖的看着我。是的，可怖，她先赏了我一个巴掌，在我尚未反应过来时紧接着是尖叫。  
  
"啊－－我不是你的母亲！你的母亲是那位大人！你、你－－！"

她突然变得歇斯底里，对我尖叫着让我别喊她母亲。

那时候的我只是看着她陷入惶恐，尔后是乔巴拿先生来了，他狠狠的把我推向墙角。

如此想来还真是治标要治本...要让汐華小姐恢复镇定，首先就要除掉我这个令她不安的因子，或许，或许。

那个夜晚我在思考，原来'母亲'这个词喊错对象，会招来一个人的崩溃。

那么我的'母亲'到底是谁，那个如果被我喊了'母亲'，或许会露出笑容的人真实存在吗？

而答案很快便揭晓了，在我七岁那年冬天的某个傍晚，那是一辆黑色的出租车停在这个家的门口。

然后司机开门下车，他关上车门，走到后方打开另一扇车门。我首先看见一节白皙的、那是一个穿着长裙的女人，她踏出一只脚，我看见了她长裙和高跟鞋之间暴露的肌肤。

她走下车，戴着一顶黑色的荷叶帽，然后漂亮的金色长卷发垂在胸口。她的高跟鞋随着她的步伐稳稳的叩一声，又叩一声。

然后她走到我的面前蹲下身，我吓了一跳，几乎要往后退，却又在看见她的容貌的瞬间没理由的感到心安－－我怀疑自己是否在哪里见过她。

"你叫什么名字？"她对我问道。

她的声音柔柔的，低低的，缓和得令人忍不住就想将一切秘密全盘托出。

她金色的眼睛和睫毛很好看，我呆呆的看着她刚才动了动的嘴唇，上面是涂抹均匀的暗红色，"乔鲁诺·乔巴拿..."

"...乔鲁诺·乔巴拿？"她的声音像老师复述着学生答出了错误的答案、但还是给了个机会，只要在短短时间内回答出正确答案就好一样。

我看着她微微上挑的眉角有些不知所措，我得抉择，说出正确答案，或者又一次答错然后被惩罚...她会惩罚我吗？我不知道，但我知道自己必须说点什么。

她的眼神追逐着我的视线，让我不敢随意撇开目光，"是的...乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，我曾经也叫汐華初流乃，但是后来...不用这个名字了。"

我甚至听得见我的鼓膜在敲击，一下一下的，太阳穴突突的跳。

"初流乃。"她念得很轻很轻，"是了这个名字，初流乃。"

"您认识我吗...？"我小心翼翼的问，她没有回答我的问题，她说:"过来吧，靠近一些。"

她绝对不是陌生人。很奇妙的，并不是看见她的反应而做的判断，我不由自主的向她靠近，她还维持蹲着的姿势。我下意识的看向她的脚踝附近－－可能是方才第一眼见到的是那里，我说不上为什么。她的裙子被稍稍拉起收好，并没有拖到地板上。

然后她伸手抱住我了。

我诧异于这个亲昵的动作。尽管乔巴拿先生是个意大利人，汐華小姐随他来到了这个拥抱是家常便饭的国度，但我已经想不起来自己上一次被拥抱是什么时候的事了。

她摸住我的后脑，我的鼻尖藏在她带着淡淡香气的髪丝，我迟疑的伸手回抱住她，而她将我搂得更紧。

我从来不知道原来拥抱的感觉这么好。

而后她放开了我，有些冰凉的手指碰上我的脸颊，她和我说:'你的母亲在吗？'，我顿了顿道:"您是说汐華小姐嗎？她现在不在家...她从不让我喊她母亲。"

"呵..."她笑了，或许只是动一动那个好看的唇角，我不确定她的眼睛有没有笑，"看来她也没有那么大胆。初流乃，她对你好吗？"

没有人能在那双眼下说谎...那不是畏惧，而是一种莫名的、认为和她实话实说－－或者说她是一个可以倾诉的对象。

我回忆起汐華小姐的脸，她总说我是阴沉的小鬼。她有时候会往我身上打，有时候不会；不会的时候大多会伴随一句:'要不是那位大人、要不是那位大人－－'，我想，我还是能简单的将事情串联在一起。

"您就是那位'大人'吗？"我带着好奇且肯定的语句询问她，她瞇起眼，像是满意的样子。"不错嘛，脑子倒是伶俐。这次原谅你了，下次不许用问句回答问句。"

"好的。"我乖巧的回答，脑海里隐约浮现起汐華小姐为了那个词汇赏我耳光的夜晚。等到那绺思绪被顺好时，我才发现自己如此期待'那位大人'接下来可以说些什么话。

她侧过头，即将说出我所想的，"不过比起'那位大人'之类的，我想你可以喊我..."

"母亲！"

"母亲。"

我们几乎同时说出口，她愣了一下，然后笑了。就像我看见街上小孩子喊他们的母亲时，那些女性会露出的神情。她闷闷的笑了，"哇，你可真棒。"

我的心脏跳得有些快，甚至在懊恼－－母亲－－我居然轻易的让这个词滑出我的舌尖。我想和她一起念出这个词汇，却又觉得应该慎重一些，我小口小口的呼吸，她伸出手摸摸我的头。

"那么亲爱的小初流乃，我的腿蹲得麻了，你愿意跟我走吗？"

她站起身向我伸手，我毫不犹豫的牵上她的手指，"嗯！"

"哦？真的吗？说不定我是要把你抓去卖掉哦？"她将我抱了起来，我们的距离一下子变得很近。我稍稍环过她的脖子要稳住身体，发现她不会将我推开，"要卖掉的话您不会和我说这么多话，我知道坏人要捉走小孩子去卖是不会露脸和说话的，那会暴露坏人本身太多的讯息。"

"呀，果然好聪明。"她突然吻了我的脸颊，我想我的脸一定红透了，"那么，我聪明的小侦探，你还有什么想说说推理的地方吗？"她看着我，用眼神鼓励我说些话。

"有..."我脸上发热道:"您刚刚问'汐華小姐对我好吗'，我没有说出答案，可是我猜测您一定从我没有迟疑便牵上您的手这点得到了答案。还有一点...我不认为您是挑着汐華小姐应该在家的时候来和她商讨要带走我，您似乎不想见她，但这只是我的猜测。"

"猜测啊..."她的语气让我一瞬间摸不清楚她的情绪，接着转了话题问:"你几岁了？"

"七、七岁。"

"会读字了吗？"

"会一些些...我才上学一段时间而已。"摸不清楚她现在情绪这点使我有些慌张，我才刚刚搏得她的好感，不想太快失去，"我能好好学。"

"学习是当然的。"她带我上了车，然后摘下了帽子轻轻放在我头上，拨了拨她漂亮得令人羡慕的金发，"但是你必须把'讨好别人'这个习惯改掉。"

我想稍稍反驳，说这样子的行为其实可以让自己少挨些打。可是她－－我的母亲，她一字一句的说:

"我DIO的儿子，给我活得抬头挺胸。"

就是时至今日，那句话仍然让我的心脏怦怦直跳。

"其实我一直想问，如果那一天我没有和您走，结果会如何呢？"

壁炉里的柴火温暖的燃烧着，母亲翻阅着书本，头也没抬。"我会给你种肉芽，反正结果一样。"

我伸手挡住她阅读的文字，她不满的扯着我的发辫，略略抬高下巴让我不许做令她不开心的行为。

"不懦弱是您亲自教给我的。"我侧头吻了吻她的鼻尖，然后唇峰，最后轻咬她的下唇；她稍稍张嘴和我交换了一个吻。

"不懦弱和叛逆差得可远了。"她低声的说，并抽回她的书本，"没事做去帮我捂脚，冷。"

我只得伸手去碰触她被窝里末梢温度较低的双足。

"不过你怎么就和我走得心甘情愿呢。"

"因为您很特别。"

母亲叹了一口气，任着我抚摸她的足心，"听好了初流乃，特别这个词不过是有特定目的时好拿来区分，平时做来讨论只是种奉承的消遣。"

"您是想要我更具体的描述您美好吗？"

母亲轻哼一声，"啰哩叭嗦的。"

*

人总是祈求着被救赎，但与其说是救赎，不如说只要能够离开现状的任何形式都好，无论那之后的遭遇是否会好转，抑或是万劫不复。

有些人渴望着离开炼狱深渊，但更多人渴望的是挣脱日复一日的平凡枷锁。

我追随着母亲，不晓得自己该归属于什么，只知道目光所及之处，她便是心之所向。

又或者指不定该归属于令人发笑的铭印效应。

"如果说仁慈必在信仰之后，那么绕到信仰背后，能直接遇见所谓的仁慈吗？"

"初流乃，你的'信仰'用的是动词哦？"

我的母亲是吸血鬼，不是那种贪婪的代称－－虽然她本人不否认贪婪这个形容－－而是名副其实、吸食血液维生的吸血鬼。

我不知道是她成为吸血鬼而永葆美丽，还是成为吸血鬼是她永葆美丽的手段，或者这两者毫无关联。

而我确切体会到自己将要远离常人所谓的'正常'，其实早在我跟着她踏进她的别墅的第一步就已经意识到了。

那一天我和母亲回'家'，途中的路程算远为此我们还搭乘船只。深红色的大门打开，里面还有个小院子，伫着一根立起来的粗木杖，像是养大禽类或大爬蛇之类会用到的，但目前看起来不像有动物的样子。

那是一个空荡荡的'家'，偌大的，安静的。

"你可以选一个你喜欢的房间。"她走向黑暗的走廊，轻轻抚过一个应该是感应开关的东西，接着两侧间隔有序的灯光亮了起来，是暖黄色的，"我一般不怎么开灯，如果你要开，这里是电源。"

她拉着我的手去碰触按钮的位子，我点了点头。

"你在想什么？"  
  
母亲翻阅完手上那本书，稍稍打了个呵欠，她被窝里的双足开始染上微微的暖意。

"没什么，只是突然想起您小时候还会带我读诗。"我没有和母亲说，或许是汐華小姐和乔巴拿先生的教育方式－－只要他们不开心，我会没有食物，或被关在黑暗的房间－－因此我怕黑。

但是来到这里的第一天，我问她:'母亲，我能和您一起睡吗？'

她耸耸肩膀，"我的作息是完全不一样的，你要这么做我倒是无所谓。"

因为母亲擅长'活在'黑暗，因此我和她说我不怕黑。失去了视觉彷佛会让其他感官敏锐了起来，不用多久我便习惯起她身上好闻的味道、稍低的温度，才发现原来怕黑是可以治愈的。

而我失眠的第一个夜晚，热牛奶没有想像中的作用。我躺得安静，可母亲在黑暗中能将我的状态一览无遗。

也是那个晚上，她给我读诗。

"By a route obscure and lonely,   
在阴抑孤寂的路旁  
Haunted by ill angels only,  
只有坏天使徘徊来往  
Where an Eidolon, named NIGHT,   
那儿有名为夜晚的幻影  
On a black throne reigns upright...  
在漆黑的王座发号施令...*1"

讲实话，如今回想起来，母亲念的诗都不怎么适合小孩子。但她的声音十分沉稳，也可能是诗歌有押韵，呼吸不知不觉会随着她的节奏放慢，专心的聆听。

她轻声的念，手指抚摸我的头发，我靠在她的怀里，随着她的声音浮现出诗描述的情境。一首之后接着下一首，想不起来何时闭上双眼，也想不起来何时睁开双眼。

在那之后，我偶尔会假装无法入眠，央求母亲用声音、用言语带我进入那些奇妙的世界。

我想，她肯定是知道我有些失眠是假装的，但她从来没有戳穿，而我藉着这个像是'偷来'的时段一样，填补着心中一股说不上的空缺，如此安心。

漂亮的金发和金眸实在不太属于意大利人。我和母亲的沟通上不存在着障碍，但她在我入居后开始教我说英语。她说，得等我在日常说话上没问题了才准备送我去上学。

她和我说，我们在'开罗'，通用语言有阿拉伯语、英语和法语，首先我得学会'英语'，那是一个基础的门槛。

我学习的速度很快，在过去，我听着汐華小姐和乔巴拿先生的'对谈'之中学会意语，而母亲则是念书－－她让我闭着眼听着语句的高低起伏，即便我一个词也不懂，也能抓着她的抑扬顿错，去明白哪个读音是她念出一段文字里的'重点字'。

她念着什么，我张嘴念着什么，不出半年时间，我的语韵也学得七八分相似。

而她送我去上学的第一个月，我已经忘记了是不是什么节日，那天学校提早放学。我回到了家喊着母亲，却无人应答，害怕的我在各个房间里穿梭，嘴里喊着母亲母亲，终于在像是游戏间的地下室发现了母亲。

"嘘。"母亲竖起一根手指，"安静些，别大声嚷嚷，老远就能听见你吵闹。"

我站在门口，小声的道歉。母亲摆摆手，我才看见她的脚边有一具干瘪的男尸。我呆呆的眨了眨眼，母亲看起来不在意的随口说了一句:'哦，被你看见了'。

我走过去抱着母亲，"嗯，我看见了，有一个奇怪的陌生人觉得母亲很漂亮，偷偷尾随母亲回家想做坏事，但是他太大意了，所以被母亲惩罚了。"

"噢..."母亲像是满意我的随口捏造，蹲下来捏捏我的脸颊，"我的好孩子。"

我给了母亲一个微笑，在那之后，母亲也毫不掩饰她吸食血液，我们之间存在着默契，或许距离又亲密了一些。

*

"母亲。"我半带责备的任由她用稍微有些暖意的脚趾挠着我的手腕，她勾着唇角没有放弃动作，我把手掌向后握住她的脚踝。

母亲就像小说中的'丽姬娅'*2，怪异而神秘，却又博学而美丽，我无法想像会有人不为她倾倒。十岁那年，我向她问能不能独立分房睡，她耸耸肩，像早料想到我会提出这个要求般。

那是一个周末的中午，我在她的书房无意间看见了一盒西洋棋。

母亲挑挑眉，在我好奇的目光下教了我一种玩法的规则。虽然都没赢过，但我觉得有趣，便缠着她玩了第二局、第三局，就在我还想玩时，母亲便收手了。

"初流乃，在既定规则之内的取胜，不过只是最低限度存活。"

我当下自然无法理解，"但是您赢我赢得很轻松？"

她躺回沙发跷着腿舒叹一口气，"在固有条件下打败对手的所有可能方式都是可以被预期的，我不反对你喜欢上玩这个东西，甚至要和同学玩也可以。但你假想一下，如果有只猫跳上我们对弈到一半的棋盘把棋子打乱，你该怎么做？"

"我会把棋子捡好，重新玩一局...？"我迟疑的说，母亲摇摇头仰着下巴看我道:"我会说，猫是你的，所以是你的错，这局算我赢。"

"可是..."我看着棋盘思考，那天我把话记在心底，反覆思索总算明白讨厌规则的母亲从来不排斥所有意外，并且致力于把一切意外设定成对自己绝对有利的条件，而偏偏她又熟记着所有规则。

但这只是个意外插曲，那是晚上母亲在沐浴时，我在她涂抹沐浴乳时没有听见水声，无意推开门时看见她的裸体。

我看见她的乳房，被一些头发遮掩，然后是小腹，有一些遮蔽视线的水蒸气，光滑的大腿上有沐浴乳的白色泡沫。

那天晚上我红着脸要求分房睡。

大抵是这件事情，我开始对两性之间的话题敏感起来。

但有别于班上男生偷拉女生辫子，或开无聊的玩笑，我得承认，我对同龄女孩儿不感兴趣。

她们没有那么稳重，没有那么博学，没有那么优雅，只有在我眼里看来无用的活泼跟天真。

也几乎是同样时间，我思索起喜欢是否真的有程度之分。后来我想，或许没有吧，只有母亲被我归划于'喜欢'的范围。

当有一个对象能够满足自己所有的向往－－学识也好，仪容也好－－又怎么舍得将目光转放到其他人身上呢？

而十三岁的夜晚，偷偷推开那扇我曾经和母亲一同就寝的房门，就一点点缝隙，我看见母亲坐在床上，略嫌松垮的睡袍滑落她的肩头。

她一手搓揉着一边淡粉色的乳尖，一手探进睡袍内下身处，夹着腿小幅度的抚慰；头稍稍仰起，张着唇轻轻的喘气。

人怎么可能无缘无故降生于世？再怎么懵懂，青春期也该对性有所了解。在缝隙后的我对于十三年前那个不知名的男性将性器埋进母亲的体内、这样的行为来到了前所未有的嫉妒，继而听着母亲自慰的呻吟勃起了。

纯属恰巧的，我原先黑色的头发－－可能是被人说是阴沉的藉口，在几天之后，奇妙的变成了和母亲相像的金色。我怀着雀跃的踏入母亲的房间，和母亲一起看着她的梳妆镜。

或许是发色一样了，我才惊觉自己和母亲的容貌极为相似。她踮起脚尖，我怕她摔倒便环住她的腰，同时又发现了另一个秘密。

我已经长得比她还高了。母亲像是没有察觉，也有些开心的捧过我的脸颊，让我们的脸挨着，看向镜子。

"我们很像。"我咽了咽唾液，她哼了一声愉悦的嗓音，"当然。"

然后她吻了吻我的脸颊，说她去倒些茶，我的臂弯还在贪恋她的腰线。

我爱上我的母亲了，对此我不怀一丝罪恶，甚至洁净得可怕。于我而言她象征着一切美好，不爱才是玷污。

在此之前，我以为都是我揣着心思去窥视着母亲的一切，后来又忍不住想，会不会我所看见的，恰恰正是母亲'要'让我看见的。

吸血鬼的她有别于身体一直成长的我，她一直这样貌美。打自我变成金发的半年内，我甚至隐约闻到她身上的香气更浓郁了些。

较紧身的服饰会勾勒她的身材，较宽松的服饰显得她手脚纤细如月。

然后她像小时候一样，将我一些散下的头发别到耳后；我却不像小时候一样羞赧乖巧的任着她动作，我的下腹该死的发热。

当我回过神来，早就已经和母亲吻得唇舌不分了。

结束了我们之间的第一个吻，她笑着用指尖划过我的下唇，"谁教你这个的？嗯？"

"嘴唇比指尖敏感，我想好好感受您。"我有些紧张的说，而母亲抬手捧住我的脸颊，"油嘴滑舌的孩子，可长大了。"

我把她罩在身下，她说着我油嘴滑舌，却还用腿勾住我的腰。我近乎虔诚的伏下身吻了她的眼窝和鼻尖，她发出了一点赞许的鼻音松开腿，像个默许我接下来任何动作的信号。

我贪婪的呼吸着她带着香气的颈间，忍不住用嘴亲吻，她轻抚我的后脑，另一手稍稍拉开已经敞开的衣襟。

浑圆的双乳暴露在空气中，我伸手揉弄着那样柔软的触感，指尖碰上了乳尖轻轻搓弄，感受着乳粒挺起。

"哈啊...初流乃..."她吻了吻我的发顶，发出如此情欲的呼唤。我不得要领的用舌头舔着翘挺的乳尖，比婴儿还笨拙，只觉得脸颊碰触着柔软胸脯的感触过于良好，而这么做能让她挺着胸、要我多碰碰会使她舒服的地方。

我的手抚过她的腰间，随着她的呻吟吻过小腹，向下还有浅浅的人鱼线。最后是耻毛根部，我听见我的呼吸有些粗重，慎重的分开那双白皙的腿，吻上让我降生于世的花。

手指轻轻往柔软的蜜缝处探入，我怕我的莽撞会弄坏这个神圣的禁地。她的私密处微微湿润，我顺着缝稍稍往上碰触到了阴蒂。

母亲的腿略略靠拢了些，我的手指在阴蒂与穴口徘徊着让那儿润滑了起来，开口才发现自己的声音有些沙哑，"您之前是靠着这儿？还是这儿达到高潮的呢？"

"你能试试。"母亲的声音带着纵容的笑意。我直起身让母亲背对着自己将她抱在怀里，模仿着那天夜晚看见的一样，一手揉着她的乳尖，一手用无名指和食指分开阴唇，中指揉弄着她的阴蒂。

她在我的怀里轻喘，我分不清是她身上的香气还是动情的气味。她淡粉色的乳尖逐渐变成艳红色，下面的阴核也充血而挺立。自己的指腹已经被她淌出来的穴水沾湿，甚至在揉弄时挟带着水声。

我一面听着她呻吟，一面轻吻着她的发侧，在几下力度稍大的抚慰下，她颤着腰高潮了；我趁着手指被她弄得足够润滑下终于进入她的体内，感受着她高潮时阴道内的收缩。

她像是力气被抽走般瘫软着，我看着她因为大力呼吸而颤动着的乳房，手指还在穴口浅浅的抽插。最后她抬起腰转过身，跨坐在我身上。

"嗯...初流乃...人其实很简单。只要一开始给了他所想要的，接下来他就能任你求取..."

她纤细的手指套弄几下我早已勃起的阴茎，接着用下面湿漉漉的嘴温柔的含上。

温热的感受席卷而来，我只得扣着她的腰不断顶弄，视线是她胸前雪乳晃动，耳里是交媾的水声和喘息，她抱紧我的背亲亲我的耳尖，落下几个酥麻的音符。

一开始我对于踰越母亲的身体而感到愧疚，结果却不知满足的要了一次又一次，从一个吻开始，又从一个吻结束。

床笫之事有一就有二，母亲慈悲的把自己赠予给我，我只能敬爱的一遍又一遍亲吻着她的全身上下，不知如何奉还。

在母亲读着书、让我捂着她双足之前，我才刚拥吻着她香汗淋漓的狂欢。

我又一次伏在她身上，牵着她的手郑重的吻着她的指关节。

"母亲，和我去一趟那不勒斯好吗？我想送您一份礼物。"

*

在我刚十五岁时，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿这个名字被我捡起来拍拍灰尘，抖一抖又开始使用。

在一个清晨，我和母亲说我要去那不勒斯一趟，品着红茶的母亲默许了。

我当时身上带着的钱不算足够，但藉着和机场警察的套乎，还是能偷开计程车赚点外快。

这是一个很奇妙的情愫，我居然又来到了熟悉的那不勒斯，我不太想用'回到'这个字眼。

人类历史不知道从什么时候开始，便出现了统治与被统治，然后再也没有改变。很多时候不见得是什么既定系统，比如说这个那不勒斯，警察系统像是家家酒，真正在运转的是黑帮。

而我开黑车的行为如预期的被盯上了。我在机场附近被一个拿着铲子的混混拦住，他说我没有交保护费，并且最近赚得多太嚣张了。

"保护费？先生，我是有交钱给警察的。"我装作不知情道，他果不其然的动怒了，大吼着:"你难道不知道这是'热情'的地盘吗！交什么钱给警察！"

他提到了'热情'以及'地盘'这些词，这下我能肯定他是隶属于某组织的人，而不是单纯的地痞。但对于我想做的事，我需要一个能商量、头脑好使的帮派人物，他看上去不太合格。

接下来是意外，他用力撞了我一下夺走我的钱包，要确认看看我是不是如传言说的赚一大笔。只是他打开我的钱包，对着我放在皮夹里、母亲的相片轻浮的吹了口哨:"这妞不错啊。"

我盛怒之下用力的往他腹部殴打，在那之后，便是一个男人来找我，怀疑我'杀人'。

那是一个有趣的男人，他说他叫布加拉提，正在追踪机场那个男人被杀害的事件。

我没有回答他的问题，我反而问他:"您是'干部'吗？"

他愣了一下，"倒不是，我算是底层的吧，干部不会亲自出马的。"

我接续道:"可这很奇怪，您身上太干净了，我知道普遍混混...甚至普通青少年都会吸大麻或施打一些什么，我就是好奇。"

一个黑帮是不可能不做毒品交易的，我只能说被我胡诌着蒙中了，这个男人看起来就是我要找的人－－能商量，头脑看起来好使的帮派人物。

布加拉提极其厌恶毒品，我不知道他有着什么样的过去，但我牢记着母亲的话。

人很简单，只要一开始给了他所想要的，接下来他就能任我求取。

"布加拉提先生，您有没有想过，加入帮派而不制止的您终归到底也是帮凶。"

"当一件事物形成组织并庞大的运转，又该从哪个环节让它停下？小孩子就别太天真了。"

"有的。"我盯着他的双眼，"有的，从根本。布加拉提先生，世界上不存在攻不破的池城。历史翻开来看，固若金汤却反被从内部瓦解的例子是不计可数。"

他也凝重的盯着我，超过五秒之久，最后深吸一口气说:"如果有个战斗能被抹去，那便不叫战斗，不过只是某个谁和谁的交易罢了...你做好接下来的觉悟了吗。"

"是。"我朝他伸出手，一字一句认真的说:"我乔鲁诺·乔巴拿有个梦想。"

梦想必将如愿以偿。

*

谅我详细过程不再赘述，尽管有些波折，我成了'热情'的教父。预订在三周后举办晚宴，大家都在谈论着谁会成为新教父的女伴。

我回了一趟开罗，邀请母亲一起去那不勒斯。她答应我了，简单收拾一些行李，拾起她之前那顶黑色的荷叶帽和我一同上飞机。

晚宴即将开始，我敲响房门踏入房内，看着已经着好晚礼服的母亲站在镜子前。我撩起她一绺柔顺的长发，"您从那不勒斯带回的孩子要将它献给您了。"

她瞇起眼睛微笑，"好孩子。"然后抬手碰碰我的脸颊。

再一次看向镜子，我又脱口而出这个事实，"您和我真的很像。"

"我只听过儿子像母亲，没听过母亲像儿子的。"她笑着让我环住她的腰，我吻了她的耳尖，"可这两个词得并排放，单独一个都不能成立。我虽然不知道一直以来您在筹划什么，但我知道要被称为母体，就必定要有子嗣。"

"你可说得真像那么回事。该说你顺从还是小反抗呢？"

"您让我顺从我就顺从，让我反抗我就反抗。"

"那你就是顺从了。"母亲拍了拍我的手背，"我的小侦探，你看起来好像还有话说？"

"是。"时间彷佛回到了七岁那时候，母亲还是同样的母亲，那不勒斯还是同样的那不勒斯，"诚如方才所言，自始至终我对您都没那么瞭解，但您需要子嗣的存在才能确保您是个母体；我甚至不知道我是不是您第一个孩子，或者最后一个孩子，但我知道如果十个人和您一样，百个人和您一样，这个世界就无法传承和创新，说到底也只是止步不前而已。我会在这个注入很多感情的时代老去离去，您却不会，但这构不成我爱您的阻挠。"  
  
"呵。"在我落下一段话后，母亲既没反驳也没赞同，只环着我的脖子道:"那你就尽其所能的爱我吧。"

我吻吻她的脸颊，又抬起她的手背落下一吻。带她走出房门，转而推开那扇厚重的宴会大门。

fin.

*1《Dream Land》爱伦·坡  
*2《Ligeia》爱伦·坡


End file.
